whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Richard E. Dansky
Richard's official contributions for White Wolf include the following: Additional Design * 1996/March: VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook Development *''2000/December'': *''2000/July 24: *Vampire: The Dark Ages' 'Wind From the East' Contributions * ''2001: Material * 2000/January 3: * 1999: *''1998/September'': *''1998/July'': *''1998/March'': *''1997/April 15: *1997: *1996/October'': MTAs: Beyond the Barriers: The Book of Worlds * 1996/July: VTDA: Book of Storyteller Secrets * 1996: * 1995: MTAs: Mage: The Ascension Second Edition *Vampire: The Dark Ages' Fountains of Bright Crimson *World of Darkness' Midnight Circus *''1995: *Wraith: The Oblivion's 'The Risen' Author * ''2003/September 1: * 2003/March 31: * 2002/September 30: * 2001/November 12: * 2001/September 17: MTAs: Book of Madness Revised * 2001/May 28: '' * ''2000/May: * 2000/February: (Endron and King) * 1999/October: * 1999/May: * 1999/March: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (softcover) * 1999/February: * 1999: * 1998/December: Trinity: Darkness Revealed 3: Ascent into Light * 1998/August: Trinity: Darkness Revealed 2: Passage Through Shadow * 1998/July: (wraiths) * 1998/June: MTSC: Mage: The Sorcerers Crusade Rulebook * 1998/March: Trinity: Darkness Revealed 1: Descent into Darkness * 1998/February: * 1998/January: * 1997/November 10: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook * 1997/October: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (limited) * 1997/August 1: * 1997/May: * 1997/May: * 1997: * 1997: * 1996/July: * 1996/March: VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook * 1996: * 1996: '' * ''1996: '' * ''1996: ''Wraith: The Oblivion's 'Wraith: The Oblivion Second Edition' * ''1995/December: *''1995/May:'' Wraith: The Oblivion's Wraith Players Guide *''1994/November:'' Wraith: The Oblivion's Haunts *Exalted's Exalted: The Dragon-Blooded Rulebook *Hunter: The Reckoning's Hunter: The Walking Dead *Vampire: The Masquerade's Vampire: The Masquerade Revised Edition *Werewolf: The Wild West's Frontier Secrets *Werewolf: The Wild West's Ghost Towns Based on the Work of * 2011/October 21: * 2011/September 16: Developer *''2000/May'': *''2000/April: *Vampire: The Dark Ages' 'Cainite Heresy' *1999/October'': *''1999/February'': *''1999: *1999: *1999: *1998/December'': *''1998/July'': *''1998/June 1: *1998/March'': *''1998/January'': *Vampire: The Dark Ages' Fountains of Bright Crimson *Werewolf: The Wild West's Ghost Towns *''1997/September: Wraith: The Oblivion's 'Guildbook: Pardoners and Puppeteers' *1997/April 15: *1997/March'': *''1997: *1996/July'': *''1996: Wraith: The Oblivion's 'The Risen' *1996:'' Wraith: The Oblivion's Wraith: The Oblivion Second Edition *''1995/December'': *''1995/December'': *''1995/October'': *''1995/August'': *''1995: *1995: Wraith: The Oblivion's 'Guildbook: Masquers' Mention * ''2011/October 25: Original Design Contributers * Trinity's Trinity Rulebook (limited) * Trinity's Trinity Rulebook * Trinity's Trinity Rulebook (softcover) Resource Assistance * 1998/October: MTAs: Digital Web 2.0 Special Thanks * 2001: : Rich "Seder" Dansky, for feeding us well. * 2000/April: '' To '''Richard' "Big Shoes" Dansky, for leaving us all with a legacy of truly superior material and setting a standard that keeps me up at night... * 1999/October 7: : Rich "Stuffed Hippopotamus" Dansky, for more than a year of wisdom, erudition and convention antics. * 1999/May 24: Rich "Let Me Tell You About My Character" Dansky, 'now that he's joined the worst of the lot. * ''1999: '' * ''1998/October: MTAs: '''Digital Web 2.0: Rich "Pool Fu Spice" Dansky, for gettin' that sinking feeling. * ''1998''/May : * 1998/January: MTAs: Technomancer's Toybox: Rich "Jackie Chan" Dansky, for kicking Evil Dude butt. * 1997/September: : Rich "Five-Ton Truck" Dansky, for getting lessons in state trooper etiquette. * 1997/September: MTAs: Technocracy: Syndicate: Rich "Cuba Gooding" Dansky, for racking up the most impressive set of invoices in White Wolf history. * 1997/March: MTAs: Euthanatos Tradition Book: Rich "Ghost Fingers" Dansky, for being this move's blood sacrifice. * 1997/February: MTAs: Dreamspeakers Tradition Book: Rich "Coffin Break" Dansky, for making the chicken soup without saving enough for himself. * 1996/October: MTAs: Beyond the Barriers: The Book of Worlds: Rich "Bells and Whistles" Dansky, for bringing the GAMAs home. * 1996/August: : Rich "Harrowing" Danksy, for resolving a few Fetters. * 1996/May: MTAs: Horizon: Stronghold of Hope: Rich "Extra Dice... For a Price" Dansky, for letting his Shadow develop Wraith Second. * 1996: '' 'Richard "Lasombra Rule!" Dansky, for his oh-so-humble opinion of the book you now hold. * 1995: : '''Richard "Undead Undead Undead" Dansky, for taking over the line that is both alive and dead. Dansky, Richard E. Dansky, Richard E. Category:Mage: The Sorcerers Crusade creators